


I Didn't Know That

by vivelatinarv



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, XD, another crack fic born thanks to fe heroes, i really DID NOT bother filtering anything this time and it really shows, im eighty percent asleep when writing this, no really this fic is 'sarcasm: the fic', warning extreme sarcasm alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/pseuds/vivelatinarv
Summary: You'd think someone as intelligent as Leo would figure out that all those little things Ephraim did to "annoy" him were all just desperate pleas for friendship. (Except theyweren'tjust pleas for friendship. Ephraim has a gigantic boycrush on Leo and stupid Leo just can't figure it out, no matter how much his friends pester him about it.)





	1. Takumi 2.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dachyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/gifts), [deplore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/gifts).



> I've been waiting for an excuse to mix these characters together in a single fic since [A Sweet Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5763124) thank you FE Heroes.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to two people in particular: [dachyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/pseuds/dachyk) who pushed me onto the Leo/Ephraim ship by sending me a fic, and the second person is [deplore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore), the writer of said fic (you got me into Leo/Ephraim, thanks! x) [(Find said lovely fic right here! Trust me, you won't regret it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10290386#main)
> 
> Now have all of my unfiltered sarcasm in one fic lol. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You remind me of Takumi,” Leo said. Innes was just as much as an insufferable prick as Mr Prickly Hair over in the other room. Innes was even into archery. He was just like a pineapple._
> 
> In which Leo gets roomed with Innes aka Takumi 2.0 and he's not amused. Also, Ephraim has a crush on Leo and while Leo has no idea, Innes knows _all about it._

“I don't really get it. There's two extra spaces in this hotel room, and you're the only other person here?” Leo said.

“I don't get it either,” Innes replied. The two boys lay in their darkened hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. Curfew had been a few hours ago, and while both boys would normally be happy to stay up till the forbidden hours of the night reading, they just hadn't been feeling it this night in particular. For...reasons.

“I know I signed my name beside Takumi, and you had your name next to Ephraim. I know that for a fact.” Leo had not been looking specifically for Ephraim's name. Nope, he definitely hadn't.

“What, were you looking for Ephraim's name, or something?”

“No!”

Uncomfortable silence.

“...Takumi ended up getting roomed with Oboro and Hinata,” Leo stated before remembering something. “Oh, and Ephraim. That's weird, if you wrote your name beside Ephraim and I wrote mine beside Takumi, then why aren't the four of us in this room together?”

“You seem very displeased at having to share a room with me,” Innes said.

“No, that's not it.” That was exactly it, actually. “I'm just not used to not being with Takumi.”

Says the boy who prefers to spend his lunches alone reading. Innes knew better.

“Right. And just to let you know, I didn't want to be roomed with you either,” Innes replied.

“Hmph. Insufferable.”

“I'm surprised Ephraim can handle someone as arrogant as you.”

“You remind me of Takumi,” Leo said. Innes was just as much as an insufferable prick as Mr Prickly Hair over in the other room. Innes was even into archery. He was just like a pineapple.

Leo sighed. Why couldn't he just have been put in the same room as Takumi instead?

“You talk about Takumi a lot,” Innes said.

“I-” Leo shut his mouth. Shoot, Leo realized, Innes was right.

“Is Takumi all you talk about when you're with Ephraim?” Innes asked.

“What?” Leo said. What was he talking about? It's not like he and Ephraim were friends or anything.

“You're in the same class as him, right?” Innes asked.

Leo thought back to english class where he'd already been having a hard time focusing on _The Merchant of Venice_ due to Odin's overly dramatic portrayal of Shylock; Ephraim had been tossing crumpled up sticky notes onto his desk from over his shoulder while simultaneously poking him with the back of a pencil. He thought back to science class where he'd been paired with Ephraim for an experiment and Ephraim kept poking the balloon with the sharpened (dull) tip of his pencil _“Ephraim, we're supposed to let the balloon inflate, not blow it up!” “So, Leo, what do you like to do in your spare time?”_ He thought back to religion class where, Gods have mercy, Ephraim had been whispering in his ear _“Ephraim, we're in_ religion class! _” Leo whispered back to him._

“...A couple of his classes,” Leo answered. “He keeps bugging me.”

“Ah, I understand how you feel. He's annoying,” Innes said. “But, he really likes you, you know?”

Did Leo know that? He didn't know that. “Oh, really? Tell him to stop stealing my hat then.” That was really annoying. Leo wanted him to stop.

Innes turned to his side and glared at Leo from his bed. “But seriously, Leo. Give him a chance. He's an idiot, I know, but he's trying.”

“Trying what?”

Innes groaned. “Whatever. I'm going to sleep.”

“Innes, wait. Trying what??”

Innes made a loud exaggerated snore noise.

“Ugh, fine, be like that,” Leo grumbled before tucking himself under his blanket. “So immature.”

“You're not much better,” Innes mumbled from underneath his blankets.

“Good night Innes,” Leo said in a stern and harsh tone. He lay in bed looking up at the ceiling like he had been doing before Innes opened his stupid mouth.

“...He wants to get to know you,” Innes said.

“What?”

“He wants to be your friend.”

“Oh.”

Innes didn't say anything else after that, and neither did Leo.

Well. Leo hadn't been expecting that. Which was stupid because he really should've been expecting it. His easily annoyed mind just hadn't translated sticky note pellets, hat stealing and the poking of extremely important science balloons to mean “ _please be my friend.”_

...Well.

Leo went to sleep.

Innes hid under his blanket, chuckling silently to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'Friend.' What a joke._


	2. Prickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is useful. For information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, a sequel. I have decided to make this a multi-chapter fic. Hooray! :) I have no idea how many chapters this will be. To be honest, I'm just going with the flow here. I do have a conclusion in mind though!
> 
> (And yes, _that_ is indeed a reference to deplore's great fic that I linked in the first chapter)
> 
> Enjoy!

For someone with a %98 average on his report card, Leo could be quite stupid, Takumi noted.

“You're kidding.”

“No?”

“You're serious?”

“Uh.”

“Leo, how could you not know?!” Takumi almost screeched. How could anyone be so oblivious?

“How was I supposed to know?! It's not like Ephraim was ever trying to be nice, he kept bothering me at inconvenient times.”

Takumi groaned. “Leo, how can _anyone_ talk to you if you're always so insistent on being in your books all the time? It's a miracle _I_ ever bothered talking to you.”

“It's not like you're much better with your prickly attitude.” Prickly. That's the same adjective he'd used to describe Innes.

“Oh yeah? Well at least I have other people to room with on field trips.”

Ouch. Leo flinched. “Like I said. Prickly.” Leo glanced away.

“L-Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.”

“It's okay. I'm perfectly aware that I'm an antisocial, reclusive being.”

“Oh, come on, don't be like that,” Takumi said. “You actually got along quite well with Innes.”

“And how do you know that?”

“You left the hotel room without a bloody nose.”

“What?”

“Ephraim was in our room. He told us some stuff,” Takumi said. “You wouldn't believe the kind of stuff he and Innes get up to.”

Sometimes, Leo desperately wished Takumi would think about his word choices.

“And speaking of Ephraim, he-” Takumi froze.

“He?”

“H-he, huh, uh,” Takumi stammered. “Never mind! It's nothing important!”

“He _what,_ Takumi?” Leo asked, sternly. He glared at his prickly friend.

“He, uh,” Takumi took a breathe. “He asked a lot about you.”

“What?!”

“He...” Takumi started. “...Did you know that Ephraim is surprisingly good at chess?”

“What?” Leo repeated, for the fourth time that day.

“He is! Oboro had quite a bit of trouble against him, and trust me, she's gotten pretty good over the past year.”

Leo wondered if Takumi knew Oboro learned chess specifically because Takumi was into it.

“That's...I didn't expect that from him.” He really didn't. Leo had expected him to be one of those stupid, jock kind of boys.

“Yeah, and he asked us if you liked to play chess as well,” Takumi said. “I said that I play with you a lot.”

“Hmph, what does he care anyway.”

“I don't have no egg hopping idea, friend, but surely it couldn't be another one of his _inconvenient_ attempts at bothering you into friendship.”

Leo grunted.

“Come on, Leo, he's obviously just trying to be friends.”

“Agh, just shut up already!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“So, did you tell him about the part where we gossiped about him and Ephraim while Ephraim was asleep?” Oboro asked._
> 
> _“Shhh no, not yet,” Takumi replied. “Let's keep it a secret from him a bit longer.”_
> 
> _''Friend.' Honestly, Leo. Are you an idiot?'_


	3. "Some Guy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash and fall and sweaty hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write :)

Leo was walking through the hallway reading his book when suddenly he heard frantic footsteps approaching from up front.

“Oof!” Leo exclaimed as the person running crashed into him and sent him falling to the ground. His book landed open in the middle of the hallway.

“Oh Gods, I'm so sorry!”

Leo looked up at the person.

“I'm so- Leo?!”

_You have got to be kidding me._

“Are you okay?” Ephraim asked. He was so flustered; Leo didn't think he'd ever seen Ephraim so on edge before.

“Yes, I'm ok, I just, uh,” Leo looked around.

Ephraim followed his gaze and spotted the book laying not too far from the two of them. He outstretched his hand towards it.

Their hands landed on the book simultaneously. For a moment they froze, staring at their hands as Ephraim's lay atop Leo's.

Ephraim pulled his hand back like Leo's hand was on fire. “I-sorry! I just, ugh.” Ephraim extended his hand towards Leo. “...Here.”

Leo stared at Ephraim's frustrated expression for a bit before taking his hand. Gripping tightly, he let Ephraim haul him up and off the ground.

Once more, Leo stared at their interlocked hands. Ephraim's hand was really sweaty. He was wearing his football jersey, and seemed exhausted despite the fact that school had already ended for the day and he obviously hadn't gone to practice yet.

Blushing, Ephraim released Leo's hand. “I'm so sorry, Leo! I needed some time to finish up my history test so I stayed after class ended, but now I'm late for soccer practice and I was in a rush so I-”

“Ephraim, it's okay,” Leo said.

“Really? You're sure you're not hurt or anything...?”

“Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine,” Leo replied. “Now go, you're already late enough as it is.”

“A-alright, then. I will,” Ephraim said. “And, I'm really sorry!”

“You already said that. Just leave already.”

Ephraim nodded. He turned and continued to run down the empty hall.

Well, that was interesting. Leo stood still for a moment, checking to make sure his book hadn't suffered any extra damages.

“Hello, Leo,” someone whispered from over Leo's shoulder, scaring him.

Leo whipped his head to see who was behind him. “Niles! You scared me.”

“My apologies, Leo. Did you have a nice _trip?”_

“ _Hardy har._ That's not funny, Niles.”

“Whatever do you mean? I was just asking how your overnight trip went. This is our first meeting since your return, no?”

Leo grumbled. “It was exactly what I expected. Nothing special.”

“Mmm, little Lord Leo here is hard to please, after all,” Niles said. “When it comes to how to excite you, I can't think of anything besides a good novel, especially if it's _long and hard._

At least Takumi only said filthy things by accident.

“I don't need to hear any of this, Niles. Goodbye.” Leo turned to leave.

“Who was that jock from before, by the way?”

Leo turned back around.

“I'm sorry?”

“That guy from before, you know,” Niles smirked. “The one you fell for.”

Leo blushed.

“I-it's not what I know you're insinuating! He's just some guy that, that keeps trying to talk to me in class...”

Mm hmm, I know. He's always sneaking glances at you, you know?” Niles chuckled. “He was especially attentive towards you in gym class today.”

“Wh-what?! That's nonsense, I- How would you even know that?! You have math second period!”

“And don't think I haven't noticed him walking with you to science class every other day. You two sure do have _chemistry_ huh?”

“You're skipping classes, aren't you Niles.”

“Have been for the past few months, thanks for noticing,” Niles replied, winking.

“You're hopeless. I'm leaving.” Leo turned to leave.

“You sure he's just 'some guy' Leo? You don't think he might have any...ulterior motives?” Niles asked. “I know he doesn't just approach you in class, I've seen you walking together, I've seen him at your locker. Any place you go to normally, I've seen him at. I think you'd best just admit to yourself that he's more than just 'some guy.'”

Leo stayed silent.

“And with that hand exchange I saw earlier, I might even dare say you two could be something more than just friends. Do you like how his hands feel?”

“I'm leaving, Niles. For real, this time!” Leo stormed down the hall as quickly as he could.

Niles could only smile as he watched him go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“I'm telling you, throughout the whole trip Leo and Ephraim just kept hanging out with each other! They only split once it hit curfew, because they were in different rooms,” Oboro told Niles. “We kept talking about how Ephraim should've been put with Leo, not Innes.”_
> 
> _“Mmm, and how much Leo would've loved_ that, _huh.”_
> 
> _Too bad._


	4. Blue and Triple Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim's nervous for some reason, Eirika is supportive, and Takumi's gang is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...this chapter is a bit longer than the rest lol. Actually, every chapter from this point on will probably be longer than the norm, and as you probably noticed from the updated chapter count I'm planning on writing _2 more chapters_ for this fic. So unless I add something to my outline, this fic will cap at 6 chapters. 
> 
> But anyways, that's enough talk. Enjoy! :)

Leo had just taken a seat at his usual lunch spot when he heard them.

“Look, there he is Ephraim! Go on, ask him!”

“E-Eirika, stop pushing me!”

Leo looked up to see Ephraim begrudgingly being pushed towards him by a girl with hair the same blue as Ephraim's.

Distancing himself from the girl, Ephraim huffed and stood above where Leo sat. He looked at Leo with a slightly nervous expression.

“Yes, Ephraim?” Leo said. “Do you need something?”

“I- I, yes. I just wanted to ask you something...” Ephraim said, before quickly turning to face the blue haired girl, who Leo presumed was Eirika.

Eirika smiled excitedly, pumping her fists in front of her in an encouraging manner. She mouthed something that Leo thought looked like _'Ask!'_

Ephraim turned back to look at Leo with what Leo thought was a really sheepish expression.

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to my birthday party this weekend,” Ephraim said. “I'm inviting some of my other friends, and I know you don't know them but I think it'd be great if I introduced you, and, uh...” Ephraim gulped. “Do you think you can come?”

“...I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it,” Leo answered.

“O-ok, that's fine,” Ephraim stammered. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to Leo. “My number's on this invitation. Text me if you decide, ok?”

“Ok,” Leo said quietly, taking the invitation from Ephraim's hand.

The two stayed silent for a moment, Leo staring at the invitation and Ephraim staring at Leo.

“Um, well, I think I should get going. Eirika and I promised to help someone with a favor this lunch period so, uh, see you later...?” Ephraim said.

Leo raised his head and looked back at Ephraim. “Yeah, see you later, I guess.”

“Ok then. Bye, Leo,” Ephraim finished awkwardly before turning to look at Eirika.

Eirika smiled at Leo before she and Ephraim walked away, leaving Leo alone at his lunch spot.

Turning his gaze away from them, Leo looked at the invitation in his hand.

_'Other' friends, huh._

“Hey, what's that you got there?”

Leo jolted. He turned to see Takumi hovering over his shoulder.

“Oh, it's just you.”

“Whaddya mean, ' _just'_ me? Rude,” Takumi said, taking a seat next to Leo.

“You should be more appreciative of him, you know? He's the one who suggests we sit with you,” Oboro said, before taking a seat across the table from Leo.

“Yeah, he really cares about you, you know? Like, how sweet is that?” Hinata said happily, before sitting next to Oboro.

“Hinata! I told you to stop saying things like that!” Takumi exclaimed.

“But it's true!”

Takumi groaned. Leo saw what looked to be a blush forming on his face.

Takumi hadn't denied. Well, how mildly embarrassing for both of them.

Leo was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of Takumi's elbow prodding his arm. “But anyway, you never answered my question. What's that?” Takumi pointed at the invitation.

“Oh, this? It's nothing,” Leo answered before moving to hide the invitation in his bag.

Before he could, Takumi snatched the invitation out of Leo's hand.

“Hey, give that back!” Leo exclaimed, attempting to grab the invitation back.

Takumi turned away from him, preventing Leo's hands from reaching the piece of paper as he read.

“Four o'clock, Saturday...” Takumi gasped. “Leo, you got invited to Ephraim's birthday party?!”

“Wait what?! Lemme see that!” Hinata exclaimed, leaning his body over the table to see.

“...Ephraim came to me right before you guys arrived and asked me if I wanted to go.”

“Are you going?” Oboro asked.

“I'm not sure. He said he's inviting his other friends over, and I don't really know them...”

“Well, that's ok, you can get to know them! You- wait, _'other'_ friends, you said,” Takumi said before turning around and waggling his eyebrows at Leo.

“I-I, I meant-” Leo stammered.

“Still in denial, huh?” Takumi smiled and shook his head. “I think you should go.”

“What?” Leo said.

“To the party. I think he actually _wants_ to introduce you to his friends, you know,” Takumi said. “It wouldn't hurt _that_ much to open up to new people for once, would it, bookworm?”

Leo frowned. “Watch it, prickly.”

“Yeah, I also think it'd be a great idea to go!” Hinata said. “Surely his friends can't be _that_ bad, right?”

“If you can handle _these two,_ you can handle anybody,” Oboro said, pointing at Hinata and Takumi.

“Hey!” the two boys said simultaneously.

Leo watched as the trio playfully bickered with one another. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was always happy to be around Takumi's group. Watching their interactions always brought a warm feeling to Leo's chest, and he was almost convinced that listening to Takumi wise advice to _'stop being such a loner!'_ would actually be a good idea.

But, Leo actually _liked_ being alone. He was comfortable sitting on his own with only a book to keep him company. He never really _had_ that many friends growing up, and he'd grown accustomed to it as a result. But, maybe just this once...

“So, are you actually going to Ephraim's party?” Takumi asked.

Leo looked around the table to see Takumi, Hinata, and Oboro all eyeing him expectantly.

“...I'll have to think about it a bit more.”

* * *

 

Leo had bid farewell to Takumi's group once lunch had ended, and was now making a beeline to his next class. As he made his way down the hall, he thought of what Takumi had said to him in regards to Ephraim's invitation.

“ _I think he actually_ wants _to introduce you to his friends, you know.”_

“ _It wouldn't hurt_ that _much to open up to new people for once, would it?”_

What did Takumi know? Leo wasn't used to socializing in general. It's not like suddenly being forced to spend time with a bunch of people he didn't know would be easy for him.

But Leo thought of Takumi and _his_ friends, and how he'd always felt comfortable around them despite their sudden barge into his life.

“ _Surely his friends can't be_ that _bad, right?”_

“...”

Leo pulled his phone and the invitation out of his bag. Glancing over at what was written on the piece of paper, he inputed Ephraim's number into his phone and began to type.

_12:49pm_

_Leo: Hey, it's Leo._

_Leo: I'll be coming over on Saturday._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _12:51pm_
> 
> _Ephraim: EIRIKA_
> 
> _Ephraim: HE TEXTED ME HE SAID HE'S COMING_
> 
> _Eirika: Really? That's great!_
> 
> _Eirika: But Ephraim class just started please stop texting me_


	5. Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ephraim's birthday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so I lied about this fic being six chapters X,D I've decided to split Ephraim's birthday party into two parts (this part got really long), so this fic will be _7 chapters long_ unless I lie again. 
> 
> Important thing I should mention: This chapter has a lot of Sacred Stones characters in it. For those of you who aren't too familiar with Sacred Stones, it is the 8th game in the Fire Emblem series and Eirika and Ephraim are the only characters from it who make appearances in FE Heroes. The other characters here are all, in canon, royalty in Eirika and Ephraim's neighboring kingdoms (with the exception of Seth, who is Eirika's bodyguard.)
> 
> -To Shiny: Yes, the motorbike is a reference to u XD

“Have fun! Call me when you're done, okay?”

“Camilla, I told you I can get back on my own just fine,” Leo grumbled, placing his helmet in the back compartment of Camilla's motorbike.

“Nonsense. I need to make sure my baby brother makes it back home safe and sound,” Camilla purred, pulling down Leo's head to plant a wet kiss on his forehead.

Leo squirmed in Camilla's arms until she released him. “Alright, alright! I'll call.”

“Good. Now have fun with your new boyfriend!”

“Camilla, he's not my-” Leo stopped himself, knowing that with Camilla he wouldn't get anywhere. Why did his family have to love teasing him so much?

Leo walked away from the motorbike and towards the house, the steady rumble of the engine still murmuring behind him. Of course Camilla was waiting for him to enter the house before she left. How overly protective.

Leo approached the front door rang the doorbell once.

The door opened at once to reveal Ephraim's smiling face. “Leo, you made it!”

“I made it.”

“Is...is that _lipstick_?” Ephraim asked, eyes widening as he pointed at Leo's forehead.

Leo stared at Ephraim confused. The teal haired boy seemed shocked, flabbergasted at what he was pointing at, whatever it was. Subconsciously, he put his hand to his forehead and-

Realizing, Leo blushed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. “It's my sister's, my sister's!” Leo exclaimed, turning around to send Camilla a pointed glare.

Camilla had her hand over her mouth and appeared to be chuckling. She blew Leo a kiss before revving her engine and driving off.

Frowning, Leo turned away to look at Ephraim, who looked extremely relieved for some reason.

“That's your sister? I never would've guessed,” Ephraim said.

“She's quite...eccentric for a sister,” Leo noted with a grimace.

“Haha, tell me about it. I know _all about_ crazy sisters,” Ephraim said.

“What was that?”

Leo looked up to see the blue haired girl from before (Eirika, right?) glaring at Ephraim.

“O-oh, Eirika! I didn't see you there!” Ephraim said.

“Obviously,” Eirika said, before turning to smile at Leo. “Hello, Leo. Take your shoes off and come in! We've got food in the kitchen.”

“Oh, thank you,” Leo said, pulling his shoes off and stooping down to place them with the large cluster of shoes already placed near the entrance.

Ephraim closed the door.

Leo had finally stood up from where he placed his shoes when Eirika said “Come on Ephraim, let's introduce Leo to everyone!”

“Alright,” Ephraim said as he gently placed his hand on Leo's shoulder, guiding him through the hall. He led Leo into the main room where a bunch of Ephraim's friends were already seated.

The main room of Ephraim's home was simple. It had a large corner sofa and table placed in the center of the room with a widescreen tv positioned in front. Ephraim's friends were all seated on the sofa, chatting pleasantly with one another.

“Hey everyone, Leo's here!” Eirika called out. “You should introduce yourselves!”

Everyone on the sofa turned their heads.

The blonde woman sitting in the center of the sofa gasped. “You're Leo?! Ephraim's been sooo excited to see y-” She stopped talking as Ephraim dashed forward and placed his hand on her mouth.

“L'Arachel, I told you not to say anything!”

“Hey hey, calm down, Ephraim!” Said the girl with the dark blue ponytail, as she removed Ephraim's hand from atop the blonde girl's mouth.

Finally released, the blonde girl said “But you _are_ Leo, right?”Leo nodded. “Yes, I am.”

The blonde girl smiled brightly. “It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm L'Arachel Rausten Rachel Pontifex!”

“Do you have to say your _whole name_ every time you introduce yourself?” Innes grumbled.

“Of course I do! I bear my names with pride,” L'Arachel said. “That prick over there is Heanius Frelia.”

“ _Innes._ And he already knows who I am, don't introduce me.”

Leo smirked. “Heh. Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks he's a prick.”

Innes glared at Leo. _“Excuse me?”_

“Oh, Innes, is this the guy you said you roomed with on that trip?” The girl with the dark blue hair asked.

“Yes, that's him, Tana,” Innes said. “Tana, Leo. Leo, Tana. She's my sister, and between you two, I'm not sure who's worse.”

Tana stuck her tongue out at Innes.

Leo made a “tch” noise.

Eirika giggled. “Well, anyway, my name's Eirika, and I'm Ephraim's 'crazy' twin sister, apparently.”

Well, that certainly explained the similar hair colors.

“Hmm, who hasn't introduced themselves yet...? Oh!” Eirika exclaimed, pointing at the purple haired person sitting on the far edge of the sofa. “Leo, that's Lyon over there! He's been friends with Ephraim and I since childhood. He's a little shy, but he's a really nice guy, trust me!”

Lyon glanced over at Leo. They stared at each other for a moment before Lyon gave a small smile and wave (which Leo gave in return).

Eirika pointed at the red haired person sitting on the other end of the sofa. “And that's Seth over there!”

Ephraim poked Leo's shoulder, leaned in towards his ear, and 'whispered' in a loud voice. “He's her _boytoy.”_

“He is not my boytoy!” Eirika exclaimed, blushing. She took a deep breath and exhaled. “This is Seth, and he is my _boyfriend,_ not boytoy. Ephraim just makes fun of us because he's jealous _he_ doesn't have a boyfriend of his own.”

The room erupted in cheers.

“OHHH!!!”

“SHOTS FIRED!!!”

Innes whistled.

Ephraim blushed. “You guys...!”

Leo tried his best to stay passive. He really did, but he just couldn't help it when a smirk made it's way onto his face. He couldn't hold back the chuckles he had eventually begun to make, and before Leo knew it, he was laughing at the top of his lungs.

Upon hearing Leo's laughter, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Leo.

Ephraim was blushing even harder now. “Le...Leo?”

“I'm sorry, it's just...” Leo wiped tears from his eyes. “...it's so fun to make fun of you.”

Everyone was silent.

Innes, for the first time ever, smiled as he looked in Leo's direction. “...You know what? I think we can all get along with him.”

Everyone agreed.

Ephraim groaned.

* * *

After they had finally concluded their roast session (much to Ephraim's relief), Leo had been ushered into the kitchen where he'd been given free reign to take as much food as he wanted to take back to the main room. He was now sitting between Ephraim and Lyon (he believed it was Lyon) near the edge of the sofa.

Leo had proven to be rather compatible with Ephraim's group after all, and together they talked about all sorts of things. They introduced themselves further, told stories from their lives, spoke of their interests.

Eventually, Ephraim announced he had to go to the bathroom and stood to leave the main room, leaving Leo alone on his side of the sofa with Lyon.

Some of the others had fallen into conversation with one another, leaving Leo at a slight loss.

Leo turned to face Lyon. The purple haired boy hadn't said much of anything since Leo arrived.

Eirika must've been right about him being shy.

“Hello,” Leo greeted.

Lyon turned his head quickly, seemingly startled. “H-hello.”

“You're Lyon, correct?”

“Yep.”

Both of them went silent. Seems they both weren't used to conversations. Luckily, Lyon eventually broke the silence.“Hey, uh, is your name your actually Leo?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Your name. It's not short for anything, like 'Leonardo' or something?”

“No, my name's just 'Leo',” Leo replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking,” Lyon raised his head and looked up at Leo with a smile. “If your name was 'Leon,' our names would be pronounced the same.”

Leo stared at him for a moment, before smiling back and responding, “Yeah, you're right.”

Lyon looked down at his near-empty plate. “I was just about to head to the kitchen to grab some more food. Would you like to come with me?”

Leo looked down at his own plate, which was also almost devoid of food. “It seems my plate is almost empty too. Why not?”

The two boys stood up and made their way inside the kitchen, heading straight for the food table.

It wasn't until Leo was placing roast beef on his plate before Lyon spoke again. “So, um, how _did_ you and Ephraim meet anyway? I've been curious. Ephraim's been talking about you a lot, lately.”

Leo blushed. Ephraim's been talking about him with his friends? Really? “Oh, well, it wasn't really anything special. We just happened to share a class together, and he sat behind me. One day, he just poked me and started talking to me really enthusiastically. Then he started saying hi to me at every opportunity he got, and well, that's pretty much it.” Leo got himself a cup and poured himself some water. 

Lyon hummed. “I see.”

Noting the silence, Leo took his chance and drank from his cup.

“Leo, how do you feel about Ephraim?”

Leo choked on his water. He hunched forward and gagged.

“L-Leo, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm alright. But _what_ did you just ask me?

“I...asked you about how you feel about Ephraim. And you can be honest with me,” Lyon said. “I know Ephraim can be pushy. Knowing him, he probably barged his way into your life without permission.”

Leo chuckled. “Yeah, that's exactly what happened.”

Chuckling as well, Lyon said “I'm not surprised.” He looked down at the table. “But, despite all of that, what do you think of him? Do you see him as a friend? Do you even like him at all...?”

...What _did_ Leo think of Ephraim? He'd been insisting for so long already that he and Ephraim were nothing more than classmates, mere acquaintances.

But with each one of their encounters, Leo felt himself getting undeniably closer to Ephraim, bit by bit. At this point, Leo didn't think he could drop Ephraim from his life without second thoughts anymore.

“...I must admit that I still don't know Ephraim very well. And, to be honest, he doesn't really know me either, but...” Leo took a deep breath. “I can tell that he's a good person. I feel that, perhaps with time, the two of us could become friends.”

Or perhaps Leo and Ephraim already _had_ become friends somewhere along the way.

Leo looked up to see Lyon smiling at him.

“That's a good answer. I'm glad,” Lyon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Ephraim's usually so confident. You're the first person I've seen him so nervous around.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> _“Oh, Lyon, Leo. What are you two doing here?” Ephraim said as he walked into the kitchen._
> 
> _“We were just getting some more food,” Lyon said. “By the way, Ephraim, you said you had some games you wanted to play.”_


End file.
